This invention relates generally to an improved method and apparatus for continuously applying a composite fiber tape to form various laminated articles and, more particularly, to doing so with a resin prepreg tape in a more simple and effective manner.
Various apparatus and methods to apply or lay composite fiber tapes formed with continuous fibers preimpregnated with a resin binder are already well known. For example, there is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,040 an apparatus for this purpose which automatedly peels the backing layer off this type composite tape before applying the unbacked tape to reinforce various aircraft and aerospace structural parts. There is also described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,783 a different automated apparatus for separating the backing layer from a thermoset resin prepreg tape and applying the unbacked tape with compaction while further storing said backing layer. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,402 there is further described a still different automated apparatus of this type having sensing devices for position control in said apparatus during operation and which further includes a disc cutter mechanism to sever the unbacked tape. The automated apparatus of this type described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,707 is said to enable programming of the tape head in said apparatus to minimize wrinkling of the tape edges when being applied.
The apparatus and methods now in use to automatedly laminate various structural shapes with multiple layers of continuous fibers preimpregnated with a resin binder are both complex and expensive. The prior art techniques for laydown of such tape to reinforce the underlying structural shape are observed to be relatively slow and require process interruption which understandably increases the cost of manufacture. Moreover, the size and complexity of the existing apparatus for tape laydown causes excessive downtime to be experienced during a continuous operation of such equipment. Minimizing or eliminating such observed disadvantages found with the existing apparatus and methods for tape laydown would thereby prove beneficial in reducing manufacturing costs for the resulting laminated article.
It is an important object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a novel apparatus to automatedly form a composite laminated structural shape having at least one deposited surface layer of continuous resin impregnated fiber.
It is still another important object of the present invention to provide a novel method to automatedly apply an adherent surface layer of continuous resin impregnated fiber to form a laminated article.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a tape laying apparatus for a thermoset type composite fiber prepreg enabling automated cut and restart operation.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a novel method whereby multiple layers of a composite fiber prepreg can be adhesively secured to the surface of various articles in a continuous manner.
These and still further objects of the present invention will become more apparent upon considering the following more detailed description of the present invention.